<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Old Lion and the She-Wolf by RC97</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574304">The Old Lion and the She-Wolf</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RC97/pseuds/RC97'>RC97</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Consensual Sex, Cuckolding, F/M, Inspired by Game of Thrones, Large Cock, Lemon, Multiple Orgasms, Older Man/Younger Woman, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Queen Arya Stark, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:09:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RC97/pseuds/RC97</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommen Baratheon inherits the Crown after his brother's death, but not his bride. Instead, Lord Tywin marries him to Arya Stark of Winterfell, who was under his service for two years at Harrenhal. <br/>The Lannister line in peril, and with his grandson still a child, the duty to sire an heir falls to Lord Tywin. To the benefit of both the she-wolf and Hand of the King. </p>
<p>AU. Aged-up Arya Stark.<br/>Porn without plot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tommen Baratheon/Arya Stark (mentioned), Tywin Lannister &amp; Arya Stark, Tywin Lannister/Arya Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Old Lion and the She-Wolf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello again! I have recently read the stories with the Tywin/Arya tag, and my mind clicked with how good they could be together!<br/>So, I had to write asap a short, crappy smut. Not my best work as it was written in a hurry, but I hope some of you like it, or take inspiration from it to write a story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><hr/>
<p>His legacy was in peril. Joffrey and Cersei had seen to that, beheading Lord Eddard Stark and starting an unwanted war with the Starks and Tullys while they still had to deal with Robert's younger brothers. Fortunately, Renly was dead long ago, and Stannis holding everyday less and less territory in the Stormlands, and the stalemate he had with the Young Wolf, let Lord Tywin get hold of the mess and slowly, he was correcting the mistakes done by his offspring. Joffrey's death at his wedding and Cersei's suicide was a blessing in disguise. It let him nurse Tommen, much more docile and manageable to his guiding than his brother, into a fine king in the future. Furthermore, the Tyrrells infinite greed needed to be stopped. That is why he married off the younger Stark girl to his grandson, and offered the elder to the Tyrrell heir. The Stormlands, in addition, would be split between the crown and the flowers after defeating Stannis. He was signing the decree at the moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lord Tywin sighed, his neck aching after so many hours writing letters, deals, plans and accounts. That is when he felt a pair of hands circling his upper back and brushing away the tension in his muscles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Does m'lord require more wine or food?". The sweet voice of Arya Stark, now Queen Arya Baratheon, was a pleasant refresh after an exhausting morning. Tywin almost gave her a faint smile at her words. She liked to talk with him like he still was the master and she her loyal servant, as they had been for two years in Harrenhal. The memories of their time there were one of the fondest ones for him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Or does he want... this?", she said in a faint tone, as she circled his chair and knelt in front of him, the hands which previously massaged his back now traced his pants, unfastening his belt and then freeing his manhood from his breeches.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tywin moaned with the she-wolf touch, his member hardening instantly. He let himself get lost in the pleasure as the young woman worked her hands in his length. She first circled the base from where his big testicles hung, going up pumping the meat and finishing with a gentle touch of her palm on the red cockhead. Arya repeated the pattern adding more speed with each passing second until she was pumping Lord Tywin's cock like a woman possessed, making him groan. However, her handjob finished just before the lion lord release as she gripped him by his big stones.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You little bitch!", Lord Tywin howled at being deprived of his much needed release. He yanked her short hair and standing up, he started face-fucking the Stark with all he had without care for the girl, wanting to teach her a lesson. Despite this, the she-wolf eagerly took him, working her throat in rhythm with his thrusts, her tongue massaging the large dick as his scrotum beat her chin time and time again. Slowly but steadily, Tywin Lannister's release built until finally he fired seven loads of his seed down her esophagus filling to the brim her stomach, even then, he continued thrusting inside her cavity, making her gag and her eyes tear up by the brutal assault.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Completely spent after a monstrous orgasm, Lord Tywin collapsed into his wooden chair and closed his green eyes, opening them later as he felt cold metal touching the skin in his neck, drawing a drop of blood as he hissed. At first he thought she was angry at him for his brutal behavior but then the girl smirked while pressing a dagger to his neck. She then looked at his eyes with her own storm gray ones and then she opened her mouth, showing the rest of his seed, only to gulp it down in a satisfied hump. Lord Tywin couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips at the action. Arya Stark would be the death of him, of that he was one hundred percent sure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Thank you for the meal", she purred into his ear, retiring the dagger and putting it gods know where. Her index finger traced the powerful jaw of her former master. Their relationship had shifted at some point and they had started seeing each other as a man an woman. It wasn't until she became Queen when they started being lovers, though. At first, Tywin tried to talk her into the necessity of having an heir soon, but with Tommen being only two-and-ten for her eight-and-ten, in addition with his childish mentality...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then it had somehow happened. The two had argued in his solar about the need to an heir and the realm, and in the end Tywin kissed her but found the Stark also eager to return his advance. Lord Tywin took her that night for the first time, and from there the affair kept going on, both of them hiding their true feelings behind the excuse of it being only for the inheritance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Lion lord had come to understand Arya with time. He admired her bravery as she had the spirit of a fighter, wanting to find her place in a cruel world for women, even highborn ones. He also loved how she could blend with the common people and even if she found court to be annoying, Arya always had her way with people, charming them in her rough but sincere way. Tywin also found her one of the prettiest woman he had seen. Her long Stark face had sharpened with time while her body had blossomed into that of a woman, with medium sized teats and shapely legs with a lovely behind. She would always stay short though, at five and four. However the thing Lord Tywin liked the most were her eyes, gray as the sky during a storm, always full of mischief and eager to live and laugh. Even her obvious imperfections were easily swayed away by her virtues, at least for him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was brought out of his thinking again by her laugh. "Are you daydreaming, Lannister?", her lips curled up and then she pinched his cheek. "Well, stop it. We have to give the realm a young prince. Or princess, anyway".</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her words woke up again the lion within Tywin, as only her could. He tossed all the ink and letters off the desk, the job of a couple of days into the floor but he just didn't care, his hands full of her flesh and his lips already kissing her. Making her mewl against his hot breath, his lips tracing the way down towards her now bared left breast.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Suck my tit, m'lord!", she pleaded. He did that, his eager mouth latching into the rosy nipple. He sucked the tip, then licked it with his tongue, then sucked again and then a bite, drawing moans from the beautiful young woman in his desk. As he kept the ministrations, his right hand lowered her pants and smallclothes, inserting his index finger inside her and setting a lazy moving pace in and out her core.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Tywin!". Her moans told him he was doing the right things, he knew her body well. Tywin left her hardened nipple and focused in the movements of his hand. He built a fast pace, scissoring her pussy fast and hard. Her moans gained volume as the wet, lewd sound of her cunt echoed trough the solar, her release quickly building while her face grew flushed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"FUCK! TYWIN, I'M CUMMING!", the she-wolf howled in pleasure, and Lord Tywin felt her pussy walls clamp his digit like a vice grip, her squirting liquids coating his right hand and making a wet puddle in the floor. His brow furrowed at the waste, if only he was not so distracted by her heaving teats he would have drank her delicious fluids.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her high coming down from the intense orgasm, Arya gave another kiss into Lord Tywin's swollen lips while she squeezed her lord's large cock into full mast.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"More. I want more, m'lord! Fuck this cupbearer tight pussy with your huge cock!", the Stark woman breathed out in a wanton wail, reminding Tywin of their previous status in Harrenhal. His chest flared at that in excitement. They both loved the power plays behind their sex, and despite Arya's brave spirit, she loved submitting to her former master in bed. It only increased the thrill considering she was now above him in status as Queen, but only in paper.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Gladly", Tywin whispered into her ear. There was no need of him to pump himself as her dirty words had his dick hard as Valyrian steel, so he positioned the mushroom head at the entrance of her puffy mound, moaning at the slickness he found. Gathering strength on his core muscles, Tywin sheathed into the burning heat of the Stark. The couple groaned, united at last, they did love the foreplay and the teasing but nothing could ever be as great as becoming one with the other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her arms embraced one more time the Lannister by the neck, closing the distance between beginning a slow sloppy kiss. Tywin could taste his seed in her tongue from before, but not for the first time, he was already accustomed with the salty sensation. Arya made him do the unthinkable, in and out of the bed. She was that great, capable of bringing down the barriers he drew around himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After some minutes like that, the gentle pace which sometimes the couple loved to indulge on, was replaced by a more intense one. Arya's lean legs grip on her lord's hip tightened, urging him to fuck her deeper as she moaned louder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Harder! Are you getting old and stiff? I said fuck me harder!", she screamed, making Tywin roar like the animal in his sigil. His hands picked his young lover by the hipbone and started the fastest and hardest fucking she had been submitted in her life. Arya screamed in ecstasy as she felt her lord's huge cock open her tight cunt open like a book, bumping against the entrance to her womb time and time again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"URGGGG! YES! LIKE THAT! FUCK ME MORE WITH YOUR HORSE COCK!", Arya howled, feeling herself sink more and more into the vast pleasure he was giving her. He was so rough but oh so good.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"CUMMING! I'M CUMMING M'LOOORD!", the last word ended in a loud screech as the Stark burst into a screaming orgasm, her lower body trembling like she was having a seizure, her fluids surging like a fountain and coating Lord Tywin's cock and pubis. Arya's eyes rolled to the back of her head as her lord continued fucking her spasming cunt through the whole release, her legs cramping while her brain melt in a pleasure pudge.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But Lord Tywin was having nothing of it. "Don't you dare faint, cunt!", his right hand slapped her square in the face, the sting bringing back the senses into Arya. His hand brought her chin up, their eyes once again fixated into the other, feeling the love and raw lust underneath the gray and green.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Say my name". The lion lord ordered, but the girl remained in silence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I said, say my name, whore!", he grunted, slapping her face one more time. Reluctantly, she obeyed, and Lord Tywin resumed the brutal moves between the Stark legs. The wooden desk trembled as their moans filled the room. Tywin felt as if all of this was happening in a dream, the pleasure of her perfect pussy, her reddening body because of the effort and dominating his young lover, reducing her to his personal fuckhole while she spurred him on, made his heart beat like it was going to explode, his nerves numb full of adrenaline.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"AH! AH! AH! AH!", the girl's moans brought him back to earth. The little minx was so fucking sexy, if only she knew how much power she already held on him, Tywin was sure he would be screwed. But now, he wanted to make her submit even more, in sex he was the one in control, or so he thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You cheating whore! Fucking a man behind your King's back!", Lord Tywin beat her cheek, drawing out drop of blood from her lip. "Say that you are a whore. Scream that you are my slut!".</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I AM A SLUT! I AM TYWIN LANNISTER'S PERSONAL WHORE!". The lion lord smiled, this time a true one. His hip ached after the long effort, but fortunately his own release was now near, he could feel the familiar tingle in his stones. Still, he never let his thrust slow down, his massive cock hitting the girl's cervix nonstop like an archer would a bulls-eye, asking for entrance to her womb. Her delicious tits swayed in harmony with his pace, the cherry nipples so delicious to look at, so Lord Tywin sucked from the hardening tips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Arya Stark could feel another huge orgasm nearing, the third one in less than a quarter of hour. She started howling and sobbing, real tears involuntarily bursting out in pure bliss at the pleasure the huge dick of her lord was giving her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"MMH YES! I AM CUMMING AGAIN! GIVE ME YOUR SEED! MAKE MY BELLY ROUND WITH YOUR CHILD!". The she-wolf yelled, realizing just now how much she wanted that. She imagined her belly round with her lord child, the image triggering a monstrous orgasm, her pussy squirting like a river her love fluids, much more than the previous one, and she felt herself passing out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The pressure was too much for Lord Tywin, who quickly followed her and exploded into a dozen of spurts of thick, rich babybatter, filling to the brim his she-wolf well fucked womb. He hoped he had impregnated the girl with how much seed he had put in her, not just now but in the previous weeks. They had been going at it like wild animals, Tywin had to admit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He disentangled his softening dick from her insides, and seeing his lover passed out in the desk, Tywin smiled softly. He loved Arya Stark, there was no denying it anymore. The lion lord brought a blanket and gently moved the young woman to the bed next door. Unbeknownst to him, the Old Gods had granted a vision during the she-wolf slumber, of a blond haired boy with gray eyes and a long-faced wild girl both wearing Baratheon and Lannister cloaks.</p>
<hr/><hr/>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>